HOtEl 666
by MadAliceOfUnderland
Summary: Welcome to Hotel 666! I'll be your host, and I'll take you to your room. But the way to your room is rather long so we may be walking a while.. No matter! I have a few stories to tell you about some.. other people who have stayed in this hotel. I hope you find it interesting. So come on in, don't be shy! Rated T for violence and language. Loosely based of of Alice Human Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**HOtEl 666**

**ChAPteR onE: WeLCoMe**

_**A/N: My first horror/Vocaloid fanfic, so please don't burn me to much on it. xD I'm not the best writer yet, so there might be some mistakes, just a warning. Loosly based on Alice Human Sacrifice in later chapters. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome! ^^**_

Hello! Hello! Welcome to Hotel 666. Do you know why it's called Hotel 666?

... ... ...

No? Why, it's because we have six hundred and sixty-six rooms. Unfortunatly, rooms one through six hundred and sixty-five are taken, but you get the best room there is! Room 666. Uhm... Why are you looking at me like that?

... ... ...

You think 666 is an evil number? That's ridiculous. Now come along, your room is just down the hall. It's a rather long hall, however, so would you like to hear some stories about the hotel and a few patrons it has had?

... ... ...

Good! Good! Well, let's start with the tale of Miku Hatsune, a rather sweet girl who stayed in your room a few years ago...

(xxxxxxxxxxxx)

"Uh, can I have a room, p-please?" The young tealette stuttered. She was staying in this rather creepy hotel for a few days since her car broke down in front of it on her way to a friends house. The hotel manager took the car and assured her it would be fine in a day or two, so she could stay in the hotel for half the price usually paid. The receptionist handed her the key to her room, his face black and somehow eery.

"You have room 666, down the hall." He pointed to a hallway she hadnt noticed before, and she shivered. This place is not what she had in mind when visiting America.. At least she can speak fluid English. Miku picked up her bag and quickly walked into the dimly lit hall, looking straight ahead. The hallway was seemingly endless, since she was only passing room twenty.

After what felt like hours, she reached the end of the hall. She took out the key she was given from her pocket, and inserted it into the keyhole. After a few tries, alot of wiggling, and kicking the door, the door swung open and the tealette was able to go inside. Looking around she saw that her room was more dim than the hallway and very cramped. The twin side bed touched both walls, the toilet was right next to a dresser, and she could barely walk around. Disgruntled, tired, and more than a little unnerved, she flopped down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

After what seemed to be a few minuets, Miku heard a knock at the door. Cracking one eye open, she grabbed her phone and saw that it was six in the morning. Figuring it was breakfast time or something, she got off the bed with a groan and shuffled over to the door, her eyes only half open. She pulled it open, and saw the hotel manager.

"Breakfast?" He asked, holding out a milkshake. She tilted her head at the chocolate milkshake and hesitatly took it, nodding her head in thanks.

"T-thank y-you.." She muttered, stuttering again. She backed up into her room and shut the door on the creepy man. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and took a sip of her breakfast. Eyes widneing, she instantly started taking huge sips of it even though her mind was telling- no, screaming- at her to stop, there was something wrong with it. Soon it was gone and Miku felt tired, so she fell asleep.

(xxxxxxxxxxxx)

Opening her eyes, Miku glanced around. All around her was white. White walls, white tables, white lab coats, white white white. Everything was blurry so she couldn't see anyone, besides their outline, but she barely registered the managers voice. She didnt understand what they were saying, and she started to panic. When she tried to speak though, she found that her mouth wouldnt open. She tried to move, but all she could do was move her head. Her hands were bound.

_'WhERe aM i?' _She screamed in her head. _'Whywhywhywhy__**whywhywhy dID thIS hapPeN TO mEEmeMemEmEMEMEME?!' **_She thrashed she head around, hystericlly screaming and laughing, all thoughts of everything except escaping gone.

**GONe. EScapE.**

** GonE. EsCApe.**

** GOnE. eSCApE.**

She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. A long life, happiness, fun, not THIS. A figure walked slowly up to her and she froze, staring at him (or her) through her hazy vision. It raise it's hand with something in it, and before Miku could react it plunged something into her throat. She gasped, and fell limp, just dead weight.

**N**_**ot**_**Th**_**INg. D**_**eAd. I'**_**m DEADde**_**AdDEa**_**D.**_

**Darkness. AlL DarKNess. NOThiNg ElsE. Cold. COLDCOLDCOLD.**

After what seemed like ages, Mike opened her eyes. She was sitting in a chair in a dimly lit room. She grinned and stood up, walking out of the room and towards room 666. She needed to get it ready for the next visitor.

(xxxxxxxxxxxx)

What's wrong? You dont want to be here anymore? Miss Hatsune is happy here, just like everyone else. She supplies the food for our guests and lives in room 402. I have a few other stories, just let me think about which one I want to tell next...

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter, it took forever to finish after twenty thousand stop/starts. Anyway, it's my first try on horror so tell me what you think in the review section, and tips on getting better are greatly appreciated. ^^ Thanks again for reading, and chapter two should be up sometime this week. Unless I get lazy. :3 Yay procrastination~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOtEl 666**

**CHaptEr TwO: DoLLs**

Ah! I know who I can tell you about! You see, there were these twins that stayed her about a month ago. Blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin. Brother and sister, I recall. I believe their names were Rin and Len Kagamine. Anyway, they looked like dolls, almost no imperfections. They stayed in your room, too...

(xxx)

"Leeeennnn!" Rin cried, tugging on her twin brothers sleeve. "I don't want to stay here! It's creepy.." Len sighed, facing his younger sister. (By two minuets~!)

"Rin, calm down. We're meeting Kaito and Meiko here, and they should be here in a couple days. And this place isnt that bad, it's... nice." He gave his sister a reassuring smile and faced the receptionists counter desk thing again, just now realized there was somebody standing there. She smiled at him.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel 666. I'm the receptionist and cook. How may I help you?" The tealette said, grinning at him. Len was slightly unnerved but before he ould answer her the lights flickered. For a moment he thought he saw stitches holding her slit mouth together, forming an eerie smile. No, not eerie. Call him a wimp, but it was scary. Her teal colored hair was also chopped up in strange spots, but before he could even scream the light flickered again and she looked normal. He sighed uneasily and said,

"Uh, can I have a room for two please?" The blonde fourteen year old said. The receptionist nodded eagerly and handed him a key.

"Enjoy your stay~!" She sang. He smiled back politely, and grabbed his sisters hand. They made they're way into the long hallway and headed towards room 666. Weird, there's alot of 666's, he noted.

A while later, the twins arrived to their room. Opening the door, her gazed at the room in awe. It was huge. The beds were king sized, one yellow and black, the other black and yellow. There was a bathroom the size of the waiting room, a huge flat-screen TV, and an Xbox. Rin shrieked in glee and skipped over to a bed, plopping down. She fell asleep almost instantly. Len sighed and went to his own bed. Sitting down, he checked his phone and frowned. No service. He set his alarm and just decided to go to bed since it was late. Murmuring a goodnight to his sister, he fell into darkness.

(xxx)

Rin opened her eyes groggily to the feel of cold metal against her skin. She tried to look around, but realize there with metal cuffs locking her head and limbs to a rusty metal table. She screamed out to her brother, hoping he would answer.

"I'm right here, Rin." Len said in a singsong voice. Rin couldn't move her head to see him.

"Where?" She whimpered. She heard him giggle darkly, and lights turned on above her, illuminating the white room.

"Right here," He said. Rin felt the metal lock on her head come off, and she looked to her right and saw Len. His mouth was slit into a permanent smile and stitched up, his eyes had become yellow, his blonde hair was covered in blood and wasnt in it's usual ponytail, and he was dressed in some sort of yellow and black sailor outfit. He grinned, making his eerie smile wider, and lifted up a scalpel. "You're turn!" He squealed before lowering the knife to Rins screaming mouth.

(xxx)

Len and Rin provide room service now, and also put on shows sometimes. You really should watch sometime. Oh! Look, we're at room five hundred. We probably only have time for one more story.. What do you think?

... ... ...

You know, you really have alot to say, don't you? That might come in handy for you later on. Anyway, I think the story of Kaito and Meiko will be next... Let me think for a moment.


End file.
